


give me wings

by Hannahthestranger13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Broken Levi, Cervitaur, Harpies, M/M, Mermaids, Mute Levi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rating will change, Sirens, enter at your own risk of dissapointment, exept eren, i dont know where this is going or if it will ever be complete, littrally like all of them are mythical creatures and the like, oh!, sirens with wings fuck you, the violence is in later chapters and ill try to put a warning, this is my first published fic so constructive criticism please., trying his hardest: kenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahthestranger13/pseuds/Hannahthestranger13
Summary: Eren was one of the last humans in a world of spectacular creatures, but he just couldn't seem to fit in. levi was a siren who lost almost everything and had no hope left in the world. But even the smallest noise can change an entire destiny. Maybe even two.





	1. Describing the forgotten world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world forgotten by most

Behind those walls of hopes and fear, a unity of humans and beasts grew. Centaurs, Harpies, Mermaids, what have you. 'Human' no longer was a term to describe a species but a nation, a culmination of culture clashing together in an array of color and sound. Flying creatures surveyed and swayed weather to help the flourishing nation. Beings with fins and gills helped re-route water to help farmers. People with the strength of horses conveyed important messages at lightning fast speeds. And, to those who dare, there was the crest of freedom division. A group of whose main purpose was to take back the world from which they were born. The world overrun by titans, monstrous creatures of which resemble the near extinct humans. There are still, of course, clans of who do not believe in locking themselves in a stone cage, one notable one being the Akermans.

"Mom, Mom!" screamed an anxious Eren.


	2. A new adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, one of the last humans.

"Mom! if you don't get up now I'm gonna be late for the first day of school!"  
"Is that today?" mumbled a groggy Carla Yeager  
"Come on! get up!"  
"I'm up. I'm up. Did you brush your teeth?"  
"Yep!" Eren pulled back his lips to reveal freshly cleaned teeth accompanied by his omnipresent un-naturally sharp canines.  
"Did you eat?"  
"Dad made eggs before he left for work"  
"Lunch packed?  
"Ham and turkey sandwich a fruit snack and some chips."  
"Alright ill be out in a minute"  
Five minutes later and Eren is practically dragging his mother to the school himself. When they arrive at the front Carla turns to her eager son and tells him:  
"Eren, no matter what they say about you being human, or how they think they are better than you. Know that you have a gift none of them could even imagine."  
"Whats that?"  
"You're oh so friendly, not to mention curious," She said pinching his cheek.  
"Save a good day, and Eren, try and make some friends."  
"Ok bye mom, I love you!" Eren said before darting into the new building. He loved new things. He loved broadening his horizons and seeing everything. And heaven knows he couldn't stay still through his first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's all I'll post for now. I think it's enough to get you hooked. I promise the next chapter is way longer and thank you for giving me a chance.


	3. The caged canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look into Levis' home life

BANG! kenny slammed on the door to Levi's room startling the young siren awake.  
"s' time for school," He said before walking down the hall.   
Levi got ready quick being sure to cover his wings under his hoodie.  
"You ready kid?"  
Levi gave Kenny a slight nod. Kenny then jumped in the air spread his wings and picked Levi up by the arms before flying him to his first day of class.  
"Ya' know, you're lucky you got into a class above ground. Good job squirt."  
As they breached the surface Levi's eyes widened, 'I haven't seen the sun in so long' he thought. It reminded him of the cove he used to live in.   
"Welp here we are kid, have fun," Kenny said before flying off. Going who knows where to do who knows what. Levi doesn't, that's for sure.


	4. Thank you anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Try and make some friends' it was a pretty simple objective, but when everyone can fly, swim, or gallop, it becomes increasingly difficult.

Recess couldn't come faster for Eren, he was so excited to meet new friends his age. The teacher dismissed the children to recess with their lunch after having them introduce themselves. Upon exiting the school, Eren saw all his peers playing in separate groups. He walked to the first group and recognized one of his classmates swimming with the rest in a large pond.   
"Hi, Mikasa. can I play?" Eren asked.  
"Sure Eren. Jump on in were playing 'Sinker'"  
"I- I cant swim" He admitted  
"Oh sorry, you have to play with your tail anyway, maybe you can ask them." She said pointing over to a group sitting around some 'hoops' that were a lot less hoops and a lot more obstacles than anything else.  
"Ok. thank you anyway"  
Eren ran over to the group and asked his new friend Armin:  
"Can I play too?"  
"Sure Eren, come on!"  
Just then the whole group of children dashed up into the sky leaving Eren behind.   
"Whats wrong?" Asked Armin  
"I cant fly."   
"Oh, sorry. Hey! Those guys are playing on the ground! You can play with them!" Armin exclaimed, pointing to a group of Centaurs, Cervitaurs, and other hooved kids.   
"Ok, thank you anyway"  
He ran up to a centaur by the name of Jean and a cervitaur named Marco. He had gotten in a fight with Jean in class over who would introduce themselves first but they were friends nonetheless.  
"Hey Jean, Marco. what are you playing?"  
"Kickball!"  
"Oh, finally something I can play! Can I join you?"  
"Sure"  
Little did Eren know, playing kickball with centaurs and the like was more than difficult.   
"I'm sorry you cant play with us Eren," Said Marco helping Eren put band-aids on his skinned knees.  
"It's ok Marco. I'll just go eat my lunch. Thank you anyway"  
After grabbing his lunch box Eren went to go sit by the edge of the playfield. The field was huge in comparison to any playground that Eren had ever been to. It was a wonder the teachers kept track of all them.   
It was, even more, a wonder that Eren noticed a small figure sitting alone in such a large field.


	5. Scraped knees and creatures of the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're a couple of misfits,  
> We're a couple of misfits.  
> What's the matter with misfits?  
> That's where we fit in.  
> We may be  
> Different from the rest.  
> Who decides the test  
> Of what is really best?

His mother's words echoed in his mind 'try and make some friends.'  
"Hi, my names Eren. Whats yours?"  
no response  
"Hello?"  
The frail figure pulled out a small whiteboard from his bag alongside a marker. He wrote simply:  
'Levi'  
"So your names Levi? It's cool, I've never heard that name."  
Levi put his hand to his chin and then brought it down to sign 'Thank-you' before realizing his mistake. Before he could correct himself Eren responded:  
"Your welcome"  
He then signed  
'My dad taught me A.S.L. Who taught you?'  
'My uncle. He takes care of me.'  
"Oh, I see. Are you a human too?"  
'No, I'm a siren'  
"Wait, aren't sirens like super rare after... ya know?"  
'Yes, that's why I'm mute' He signed before taking off his cravat, which upon noting was quite odd to be seen on such a small creature. Levi pointed to the large jagged scar running across his neck.  
'They broke my wing and a few other things'  
'My uncle Kenny and I ran here and got placed in the underground, he flies me to school each day'  
"I wish I could help you. We're both stuck here on the ground, in walls, caged like cattle, but we've got each other." Eren said, looking around at all the other kids who were free to fly as high as they pleased, swim as deep, run as far, and then the two of them, small in comparison to the rest.  
"Here, you look hungry," He said offering him half his sandwich.   
Levi gratefully took it, being as he forgot his lunch and knew there wasn't much at home. Ham and turkey, Levis' favorite. after hungrily devouring the sandwich he noticed Erens' knee, bloody and bandaged just like himself in a way. Levi then motioned for Eren to show him his knee. Hesitantly, Eren moved his leg close enough for Levi to see. Before he could process what was happening Levi yanked his injured leg onto his lap, observing it deeply.  
"So, I guess personal space is almost lost on you," Eren said prior to biting into his half of the sandwich.   
Upon opening his bandages Levi saw a large 'L' shaped scar and a few blossoming bruises. He thought to himself 'I can totally fix this' Before his eyes began to water.  
"Woah, whoa, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" asked a panicked Eren.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
Levi did not answer, he simply let his tears fall onto the wound until it showed the soft skin from before.  
'sirens can heal wounds with their tears' he signed simply  
"oh." said a flabbergasted Eren. Thanks.  
Little did either of them know, that they had healed so much more than a knee and a lonely soul that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, that was a quote from Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.


	6. Don't leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they could never have seen it coming, they won't see each other for a while either.

The year went on like that, them meeting on the field together every day, they would play cards, draw, or just talk. Though they had other friends in their separate classes they felt as if they couldn't be closer. They knew each other better than they knew themselves. The two of them practically begged for playdates and sleepovers and any chance to be together the could. Kenny was more than happy to get Levi off his hands so he could work, and Carla was just happy her son had finally made a friend. Every Thursday and day it was needed, Levi stayed at Erens house. He often stayed the night, so often, in fact, that he simply kept a change of clothes at Erens house. It went on like this for a few years. To their teachers' dismay, they even had a couple classes together. It was going great for them until one day...  
The evacuation sirens blared their horrid tome, a warning of an inescapable fate.   
Erens mind was racing, the walls had been broken, and while most had an advantage against this kind of scenario he, did not. The school evacuated into the walls as a group so Eren had no time to find his mother or father. Once inside wall Rose the chaos had yet to subside, mothers mourning the loss of a child or husband, children yearning to find their parents, people frantic to find their loved ones. Eren, of course, was one of those people. After hours of waiting with the rest of his schoolmates who hadn't found their parents either, it was evident to all that they were gone. A refugee camp took them in but it was evident they would mostly have to fend for themselves. But what hurt him most of all:  
He couldn't find Levi.  
The one person who meant the world to him was, in his opinion, gone. And from that day forth, even in the company of friends, he was alone. He vowed that he would join the scouts to avenge all he had lost that day. And all they had lost since the beginning.


	7. I'm sorry i had no choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it seemed without Eren his life was spiraling out of control. the reins Eren had given him on life had been ripped out of his hands and he was flung back onto himself.

"Levi, come on kid! he'll be fine! we need to go, NOW!" Kenny howled at the siren. Begrudgingly Levi allowed himself to be lifted into the air and away from the calamity of the ground. Kenny flew them towards the hidden vent shaft leading to the underground, he knew that it would be a long time until he saw the sun again.   
Time passed, as it always does, Levi grew up quick, fending for himself in the underground after Kenny left him to do so, confident in the little scraps skills. He joined a gang of thieves and eventually found himself second in command after a nixie named Farlan. using some stolen 3dm gear they got far for a bunch of criminals. They one day found themselves taking a kelpie by the name of Isabel under their, not so metaphorical, wings. The three made for an odd, but powerful bunch. They, one day, got an offer they simply couldn't refuse. Join the survey corps, steal a document, and kill Erwin Smith, in return: proper medical treatment for a dear friend, and citizenship on the surface. It's not like they really had a choice, their friend had already been taken to one of the best medical facilities within the walls and Levi needed to know if Eren was alive or not. The question had not stopped buzzing through his mind since that fateful day. So, they quickly accepted.   
"Whats your name?" asked Erwin, a griffin, high in rank in the military.  
Unable to respond Levi simply glared at the man.  
"I'll ask one more time. Whats. Your. Name."   
Again, no response.  
A brief nod was given to the man holding Levi effortlessly in place mere moments before his head was slammed into the mud before him.  
"He cant talk!" screamed Isabel   
"He's mute" she continued  
"Oh, I see. would you mind telling me his name?"  
"His names Levi."  
"Ok, thank you. Levi, I have an offer for you. As it stands you have two choices: Go to jail where you will surely live out the rest of your days. Or, join me in the corps, And use this gift of yours to help humanity. So? Will you join me?"  
Levi looked towards his friends for confirmation before declaring his decision. They would join the survey corps.  
Their plans inevitably failed, and his friends died. Erwin knew what they were doing from the start and he let them die, flinging Levi back into the solitude he knew before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for all anime watchers but I'll be skipping into the manga with major spoilers, not to mention flinging the plot out the goddamn window. So there's that.


	8. remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi has a nightmare, or rather, an unpleasant memory, visit him at his lowest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter has some more descriptive violence in it but not to bad in coparison to attack on titan itself. wach out though.

It was gorgeous and sunny out on outset cove the sirens were sunbathing, talking amongst themselves and singing all along the cove.   
"suddenly the man kissed her. Her wings grew stronger, Her scales glistened in the fresh rays of the morning, and her voice rang true. She and her true love lived happily ever after, the end." Kuchel said as she finished telling the story to the young sirens. Most of them then dispersed, to go find their friends and play, without giving the story another thought.  
"Mom, is that story true?" Levi questioned.  
"I like to think so."  
Levi thought for a minute before asking:  
"Whats this song about?" referencing the song being sung throughout the cove.  
"It's called Baba Yetu, and I think it's about bringing about peace. See if you listen to this part here it means 'Forgive us of  
our trespasses, As we forgive others who-"  
"Human ship from the southwest!" a siren on lookout bellowed.  
The song crashed to a halt as sirens jumped into the sea. A spear was thrown to Kuchels' side and she was dragged onto the ship alongside much of the cove. Before Levi could react a net was thrown over his head and he and all others tragically caught were brutally dragged up the side of the ship. As splinters dragged against them and rope strangled them the only sound that could be heard was the gore-ish screaming of sirens being skinned, de-winged, beaten, and all before they had their vocal chords ripped out. A lucky few died before they could suffer too much. Levi could already hear their vocal chords being strung up on instruments, beautiful tones played for most creatures, but sirens heard nothing but the past owners of them screaming for mercy. He flailed as the man picked him up, smashing him against the deck, breaking his tail in the process. Levi tried his hardest to free himself, scratching the man with the hooks on the end of his wings. He was then flipped onto his back and his right wing was broken and torn half way to the joint. the man then held the small siren down with his foot, cut into his neck, and ripped out Levis' vocal chords. He had taken away everything that made him a siren in mere moments. In a flash, Kuchel slammed herself into the man holding Levi, successfully flinging Levi into the sea and out of the monster's grip. 

Levi shot up in bed, tears streaming down his face. He looked to find Farlan and try to explain why he was crying before remembering that he was, for the second time in his life, alone.


	9. I'll find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly, something filled that void. Like a song sung after ages of silence. Light blooming forth from a newly born star, to fill the nothingness that surrounds it.

"He emerged from a Titan?!" He heard Erwin say from the other room. One of Hanjis' heads was practically foaming at the mouth with their ear to the door. Levi was worried he would have to sedate the hydra. One head was simply pondering while the other was drooling at the concept. Erwin emerged from the room and briefed the two on the situation telling Hanji to stay behind and prepare to defend them in court. Upon entering the dungeon where the shifter was being kept Erwin was given a key found on the suspect and files to read over about him. Levi was ordered to stand guard at the door. The next day they were to go to court to decide if he would be given to the Corps. to ade in humanity's plight or given to the military police who would surely kill him. Levi was directed that if the situation got out of hand he was to hop the border and show that he had a tight grasp on the situation by beating the kid into submission. It was cruel, but it would work. When he was brought in Levi almost burst into tears. He was here. He was alive. He didn't hear a thing the judge or jury said, He didn't care. Eren was right there. a mere meter, if not less, away. The only thing keeping him from running directly to the shifter right then and there was pure shock. He was abruptly brought out of that shock by a firm nudge from Erwin, signaling him to proceed with the plan. He hopped the border and begrudgingly kicked his dear friend in the face multiple times. He knew it was, ironically, for his own good. Eren, on the other hand, didn't feel a thing, to perplexed as to where he had seen that face before. It seemed to almost bring him out of his haze of solitude he had been confined in for years. He just couldn't place it. The beating was enough to sway the judge in the survey corps favor and Eren was swiftly put in their custody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just can't believe half of you exist! it's amazing. thank you all so much! but... I regret to inform you that I don't think I'll continue this fic. My interest has been drawn somewhere else, perhaps, I will be drawn back at a later date but for now, I'll just publish the remaining chapter. thank you all. I hope to create again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can reach me: @hannah-the-stranger on tumblr. Thank you for giving me a chance.


End file.
